


Chemistry

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, Chemistry - All Time Low (Song), You Me At Six
Genre: 50's diner, Acoustic Gig, Affection, All Time Low Gig, Anal, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, Bad Dirty Talk, Bisexual Alex Gaskarth, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bottom Alex, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Cheating, Chemistry, Confessions, Dinner, Dinner Date, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, Fake ID, Fate, Fate & Destiny, First Dates, First Meetings, First Time Bottoming, First Time with a guy, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Instant Attraction, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Life-Affirming Sex, Loud Sex, Love Bites, Loving Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Meant To Be, Neck Kissing, One Night Becomes More, One Night Stands, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Roommates, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Themed Diner, Top Jack, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex has never believed in fate but when he meets Jack that changes. It's like he can't control himself around the handsome lad, like everything that happens between them is meant to be. More than that, Jack introduces him to a world he never thought he'd experience and, no matter what it means losing along the way, Alex is pretty sure he'd follow Jack to hell and back.
Relationships: Alex Gaskarth/Lisa Ruocco, Implied Josh Franceschi/Oli Sykes, Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_Sorry babe, gonna be a late night at the office. Good luck tonight xxx_

Alex sighed as he read the text, it was _always_ a late night at the office. He was struggling to remember the last time he'd seen Lisa let alone the last time she'd made it to a show. Sure when they were younger and the band was just starting out she'd been to every one, cheering them on every night. Now she was always too busy.

Alex understood she was trying to build a career, she was doing something she loved just like he was, but every day it was starting to feel less and less like a relationship. He was pretty sure there were people in long-distance relationships that saw each other more than they did.

He'd really been hoping she could have made it to tonight's gig too. It had been years since they'd played acoustically and he was really damn nervous.

"You okay?" Zack asked, looking up from where he'd been tuning the guitar.  
"Yeah, just Lisa. She's stuck at work." The unspoken 'again' sat heavily between them.  
"Sorry man."

There was a knock at the door immediately followed by "Five minutes and you're on." From the bartender. Alex gave a heavy sigh as they both got to their feet. "Guess its showtime." Alex nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Hey, you'll be fine," Zack said, squeezing his shoulder. "You always get nervous and you always go out there and kick ass. Tonight is no different." Alex sent him a grateful smile as they headed out of the dressing room.

There were a couple of hundred people waiting for them when they got out on the stage. They all began to whoop and cheer at them as they got settled.

"Hey, guys!" Alex greeted with a grin, taking a seat on one of the stools that had been left for them in front of the microphone. "Unfortunately, we are a member down tonight. Now Rian is lurking around somewhere but the idiot's only gone and fractured his ankle." There were a few shouts and boos from the crowd which made him chuckle. "I know! He's a nightmare. We can't leave him on his own for five minutes." Zack chuckled softly next to him. "So this does mean we're going to have to play acoustically for you tonight. We hope you don't mind."

The audience cheered in response helping Alex relax a little. He heard a shout of "I love you" and chuckled a little. "I love you too." He grinned. "Now this does mean we're gonna need you all to sing along extra loud tonight. And I mean all of you, even you guys hiding at that back hoping I can't see you." There was more cheering and laughter. For a small crowd, they were pretty vocal. "This first one's called Coffee Shop Soundtrack."

The gig went off without a hitch. Better than some of their electric shows had. Alex was pumped when he got off stage, high on the adrenaline running through his system.

He spent some time with the fans that had waited around, posing for selfies and just generally chatting. He loved spending time with the fans, hearing what they had to say, how the music had affected them. It was thanks to them that he was where he was. If they didn't come to the gigs then All Time Low wouldn't exist.

Eventually, he found Rian sat in the back corner out of the way of the hubbub. His crutches were propped up against his chair whilst his fractured leg rested on another. He was laughing with a skunk-haired guy who Alex didn't recognise.

"You missed one hell of a show man!" He declared as he dropped down in the chair opposite. Rian laughed around his glass.  
"Sure looked like it. The crowd were really going for it considering it was acoustic." Alex nodded in agreement.

"Oh, this is Jack, my old roommate. This is Alex."

Rian had completed a semester at college after his mother spent a summer nagging him about considering all his options for his future. He'd ended up dropping out to pursue the band full time anyway but during his time there he'd become pretty close with his roommate and Alex and Zack had heard a lot of stories about the infamous Jack Barakat. 

"Nice to finally be able to put a face to the name," Jack said in lieu of a greeting. Alex had to make a conscious effort not to let his jaw drop as he shook Jack's hand. The guy was stunning, warm dark eyes that you could fall into and an easy-going smile that lit up his whole face. _Oh, Jesus, I'm fucked._

Luckily Alex was saved from embarrassing himself by Zack's arrival. He placed a glass down on the table in front of Alex and took the chair between him and Rian. Alex took a long gulp from the beer and said a silent prayer of thanks for his fake ID.

"Zack this is Jack." Zack glanced over in surprise.   
"As in _the_ Jack?" That made Jack laugh.   
"Now I feel like I should be worried."   
"Rian has told us a lot of stories about the stuff you guys got up to," Alex said as he placed his glass down on the table. Jack grinned.  
"None of the embarrassing one's I'm sure." Rian sent him a warning look as Zack and Alex exchanged one of their own.  
"Okay. Now you have to tell us." Rian groaned as Jack laughed, a mischievous glint to his eyes.  
"Where do I begin?"

Alex was pretty convinced that Jack was a gift from the gods. Not only was he hot but he was funny, generally fun to be around, he had a good taste in music, he played the guitar, he supported the ravens and he shared their dream of getting the hell out of Towson and playing shows all over the world for a living. For lack of a better word, he was perfect and Alex was captivated.

Alex was pretty sure he was in love with the guy at about three am when they were sat on the swings sharing a bottle of whiskey and talking utter nonsense. Zack and Rian had headed home hours ago and Alex really should have gone with them. It was going to be a long walk back to the apartment the three of them shared and Alex wasn't even sure he could remember the way, but he really didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to leave Jack's side just yet. 

Jack stumbled slightly as he got to his feet. He stretched out the kink in his back before turning to Alex, offering him a hand. "You coming?" Alex frowned but let Jack pull him up anyway. "Where are we going?"  
"Well, I'm going home." He raised a suggestive eyebrow, silently asking if Alex wanted to join him. Alex gave a single nod.  
"Lead the way."

Alex found himself in an unfamiliar, dark hallway as Jack pressed him up against the wall. Their lips sliding easily together as they kissed passionately. It was like an electric current running through his system and Alex couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so alive.

Jack pulled him closer and his boner pressed hard against Alex's thigh, sharply reminding him of the thing he'd been forgetting all this time. Lisa.

Alex gasped, pulling back a little in shock. "I have a girlfriend." He blurted, surprising them both. Jack froze, wide-eyed before taking a step back. Alex's cheeks heated up as Jack scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck.

"I can, uh... call you a cab or something?" Jack offered after a long silence. Alex blinked a couple of times, his brain struggling to process what was happening. "No... no, it's okay." He managed finally.

They continued to stare at each other for a long moment before they were both moving, stepping forward and reconnecting their lips. It was like an innate need that they were powerless to fight against.

Jack led them back through the apartment to the bedroom, still kissing sloppy and intense. Alex's knees came into contact with the bed and they both fell back against it.

Jack's hands were squeezing and kneading Alex's ass cheeks as they frantically ground against one another, both moaning loudly into each other's mouths. Jack was intoxicating and Alex was pretty damn sure he'd follow him through hell and back again. This was the beginning of something and Alex couldn't find it in himself to fight it. He needed to know where this story went.

Jack's hands slipped up under his t-shirt and began pulling it up over his head. "God I'm gonna ruin that perfect little ass of yours." Jack's mouth was pressed against his ear and his voice was thick with desire. Alex could only moan in response. The rest of their clothes were soon joining his shirt on the floor and Jack was sucking a hickey into Alex's collarbone.

Alex was already one hundred per cent positive this was going to be nothing like anything he'd experienced before. Being with Lisa since he was sixteen had somewhat restricted Alex's explorations of his bisexuality. She was pretty vanilla and liked things a certain way, sex lost its thrill pretty quickly when you were doing the same things over and over so Alex had actually become pretty grateful for her low sex drive. He had a lot more fun alone anyway.

Jack kissed his way down Alex's torso; he licked a strip up his twitching cock before kissing lower. He reached Alex's entrance and began tracing his tongue around the ring of muscle. Alex's breath stuttered at the sensation, he wasn't sure he'd ever felt so good before.

He let out a very guttural moan and could feel Jack smirking against his skin. "God, you're so sensitive." He mused. "It seems this girlfriend of yours hasn't been treating you properly." He grazed his teeth over Alex's inner thigh and the pleasure that shot through him was more than enough to make up for him bringing Lisa up in the middle of this. "Don't you worry Lex, I'll make sure you're fully satisfied."

Jack's tongue could work magic. It was the only explanation Alex could come up with for how it was making him feel this good. It was either that or he'd died and this was heaven, but given how much they preached homosexuality being a sin it wasn't a likely option.

Jack crawled back up the bed and slipped said tongue into Alex's willing mouth. Alex didn't care that he literally tasted like ass, kissing Jack was such a rush. He was almost instantly moaning again as Jack's calloused hands grazed his skin. "You ready to take the ride of your life?" Alex couldn't help but snort at what was possibly the cheesiest porno line he'd ever heard. "I beg you, don't ever say that again." He laughed as Jack rolled his eyes.

Jack quickly managed to shut him up with another heady kiss. "You want me to work you up to it?" He asked, eyes dark and lust-filled as he looked down at Alex. He shook his head as Jack reached over to the bedside table and pulled a condom and a bottle of lube from the draw.

He tore the foil packet open with his teeth and slipped it on with ease. He lubed up before settling himself between Alex's legs. "You sure you don't want me to finger you first?" He asked as he adjusted Alex's position slightly to give him better access.  
"I'm sure." Only this morning Alex had been fucking himself senseless on a pretty sizable dildo, so he was pretty sure he'd be able to handle it. 

Jack slowly pushed into him and Alex's eyes rolled back as he moaned loudly. He'd known an actual dick would feel different to the silicone toys he was used to but he'd never imagined how much better it would be. Maybe this was heaven after all.

Jack smirked down at him as he began to move, gripping tightly at Alex's hip to keep him in place as he pounded into him. Alex let out a series of choked moans as the sensation overwhelmed him. He hadn't realised sex could feel this good.

Jack quickly had him screaming his name at the top of his lungs as he collided with his prostate at full force with every thrust. Alex wrapped his legs around Jack's waist and lifted his lower back off the bed to allow him in deeper as the bed creaked and groaned beneath them.

Alex felt like his bones had turned to liquid as Jack continued to pound into him, the pleasure spreading through him like a wildfire in his veins. His hand gripped tightly at the sheets beneath him as the overwhelming pleasure took over.

His orgasm took him by surprise as it hit like a punch in the gut, exploding through him. He shuddered violently as he cried out and Jack groaned loudly, stiffening as Alex tightened around him. Jack let out a moan of his name as he buried himself deep inside Alex, his own orgasm wracking his frame.

They lay panting for a while before Jack eventually pulled out and rolled off of him. Alex winced slightly at the sudden empty feeling. "Here." Jack handed him a tissue for his stomach, which he took gratefully. They lay there exhausted and Alex couldn't keep his eyes open for long.

When he woke up he found himself alone. Having never had a one-night stand before Alex wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do here. His head hurt a little and he needed coffee. With a sigh he grabbed his boxers and t-shirt off the floor and slipped them on before heading towards the kitchen, wincing slightly as his back twinged.

He located the kitchen pretty easily and was surprised to find Jack stood in there with a brown-haired guy who was leant against the counter with his back to the door. "Morning." Jack greeted with a smile. He offered him a mug of coffee, which Alex accepted gratefully.

"So you're the one who woke me up at three this morning." Alex blushed a little as the Brit turned to him with a smirk. His azure eyes sparkled with amusement. "Alex." He offered awkwardly. He nodded, still smirking.  
"So I heard. I'm Josh."

"Don't feel bad," Jack told him with a shrug. "I've had to listen to him and his boyfriend fucking more times than I can count." Josh just rolled his eyes. "Not at three in the morning." Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"Breakfast?" He offered as he turned to Alex with a warm smile. Alex swallowed his mouthful of coffee with a sigh. Breakfast did sound pretty good... "Rain check?" He asked hopefully. "I gotta go break up with my girlfriend."

Josh spat coffee everywhere as he burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Barakat." He said, covering his mouth as he tried to control his laughter.  
"In my defence, he didn't tell me until he was already here." Alex just gave a shrug.

He felt like a whole new person; like Jack had freed him and now the world was his for the taking. There was no turning back now.

He headed back to Jack's room to get dressed and the door was soon opening behind him. Jack strolled in with a fond smile. He offered Alex a folded piece of paper. "Let me know when you're free for that breakfast." He said as Alex opened up the paper to see a number. He hadn't been expecting that. "I'll text you." He promised with a warm smile. Jack chuckled softly.  
"You better."

Alex was a little surprised when Lisa actually answered the door; it was usually her moody roommate who hated his guts. "Alex." She sounded just as surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" _Here goes nothing._

"We need to talk." She frowned but stepped aside to let him in.  
"Is this going to take long? I'm a bit busy at the minute, I've got a mountain of paperwork to get through." _At least she'll have something to distract herself with._

They sat down together on the couch as Alex took a deep breath. "Lisa I think we should break up." She stared at him for a long moment in silence. "Excuse me?" She said finally, eyebrows drawing together in confusion.  
"Lis, this isn't working any more." She sighed, rolling her eyes.  
"Is this because I didn't make it last night? Look I know I've been busy lately but I can't help that my work load's been hectic, and I don't start throwing hissy fits when you're off on tour and that's only going to get larger and longer now you guys have been signed, and-"

"Lisa I slept with someone else last night." She stared at him with wide-eyed shock.  
"What?" She whispered. Alex gave a heavy sigh.   
"I'm sorry. I'm not proud of it but I can't change what I did. I'm not happy any more; I haven't been for a little while now. We're both on different paths and we're just drifting away from each other. Deep down you must see that."

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "We've dedicated the last three years of our lives to each other. Don't you think that's worth fighting for?" Alex sighed. "Lisa we're nineteen years old. We've got our whole lives ahead of us. Don't you want to go and explore the world? Experience life? We can't just stay together because we've been together for so long. It's not gonna do either of us any good, especially if it's not working."

She let out a small sniff and scrubbed furiously at her face. "Please just tell me she wasn't someone I know." She looked so heartbroken.   
"No. He was actually a friend of Rian's." 

Her head snapped upright. ""He"?" Alex just nodded. He'd always been honest with her about his sexuality even if she hadn't always taken it seriously. "You cheated on me with a guy?!" For the first time since he'd sat down, she sounded angry. He just nodded again; he had no interest in arguing with her. "So you like it up the ass now?" Alex rolled his eyes at that.  
"It's not exactly a new development." 

She glared at him and jumped to her feet. "Get out." He blinked at her in disbelief. "Get out!" She screamed again. He sighed and got to his feet. She slammed the door behind him and he just shook his head.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rian asked in disbelief when Alex walked through the kitchen door in their apartment.  
"I just broke up with Lisa." Rian's mouth made a small 'o' shape.   
"Sorry man." Zack offered from where he stood pouring coffee.   
"Don't be. It's been a long time coming."  
"Well yeah but that doesn't make it any less sad." 

Alex frowned at Rian as he sat down opposite him at the island. "What do you mean "well yeah"?" He simply shrugged.   
"It's been kind of obvious for a while that you were unhappy. You just didn't seem to know what to do about it."

Zack placed a cup in front of him before sitting down next to Rian. "How'd she take it?" He asked. Alex gave a dry laugh.  
"Well at first she kept trying to find ways to fix things then she screamed at me to get out so." He shrugged as they both chuckled.   
"So bad then?"  
"Probably would have been easier to take if I hadn't had to confess to cheating on her."

They both stared at him in shock. "You did what?"   
"When did that happen?" Alex scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"Uh... last night." Rian let out a groan and let his head fall backwards.  
"Fucking asshole couldn't keep it in his pants for one night." Rian sighed. "I'm gonna kill that skunk haired fucker one of these days."

Alex's eyes grew wide with surprise. Had he been that obvious all night? "I guess the guitarist hunt continues." Zack sighed in frustration, only confusing Alex further. "I knew introducing you two was a bad idea, you're just his type."

"I'm sorry, what is going on here?" Rian rubbed at the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.  
"I was going to suggest we invite Jack to try out for lead guitar." Alex didn't really see what the problem was.   
"Go for it. He seemed like a good fit personality-wise." Rian just stared at him.  
"You'd be okay with that?" Zack asked wearily, making Alex roll his eyes.  
"It was sex, not a marriage proposal. I'll be fine." They exchanged a look before Rian shrugged.  
"Alright. I guess I'll call him." 


	2. Chapter 2

Since they had to wait for Rian's leg to heal it was gonna be another month or so before they were going to be able to practice again, even then it was going to be a while before Rian was on form enough to play live. This left them with a lot of free time to kill and Alex found himself spending a lot of it with Jack.

Even sober the pair got on like a house on fire. They had a lot in common and had quickly become close friends. Neither of them had mentioned the night of hot sex and Alex supposed that was probably for the best since they were spending so much time together as bandmates.

That didn't mean the obvious sexual tension and desire between them had faded any though. It was pretty obvious to anyone who was around them for longer than five minutes that they wanted each other. If Alex was honest, he wanted Jack to defile him. Wanted him to spend night after night showing off every little dirty trick he knew and ruining Alex in the best way.

He'd opened Alex up to a whole new world of pleasure and attraction and Alex just wanted more of the bordering on animalistic passion that had ensnared them the night they met. It had felt like Alex had no say in the matter; like it was fated. It just had to happen, like he and Jack were just made to fuck each other. So of course now they had to behave themselves.

"You know we never did get that breakfast." 

Alex startled slightly at that. The pair were sat playing video games and neither had said anything beyond shouting the odd insult for the best part of an hour now. 

"Sorry?" Alex shot him a glance from the corner of his eye but Jack was still watching the screen.  
"You said you wanted to rain check breakfast." Okay so apparently they were talking about it now.  
"I didn't realise we were still doing that." Alex didn't know what else to say. He hadn't allowed himself to put much thought into it after Rian's reaction, the last thing he wanted was to screw things up for the band. "Well, only if you want to. I'm not gonna force you to have breakfast with me." He shrugged, still not looking at Alex.

Alex hit pause on the game, unable to stand the divided attention. Jack frowned, turning to face him with a raised eyebrow. "Is this you asking me on a date?" Alex had never been one for playing games or guessing. He liked to know where he stood and would not beat around the bush about it. "It's me checking to see if you're still up for the date I already asked you on." Alex couldn't help but smile. 

"You know when Rian found out we slept together he thought I was going to be all heartbroken and mopy over it." Jack gave a one-shouldered shrug. "I have a habit of unintentionally leaving quite the impression on people." Alex snorted, shaking his head.   
"How modest of you." Jack grinned.

"What can I say? I'm irresistible. I mean look at you, breaking up with your girlfriend over me." Alex rolled his eyes at that.   
"I didn't break up with her because of you. That had been a long time coming, you just provided me with the push I needed to actually go through with it."   
"The perfect excuse too." Alex rolled his eyes again but didn't argue with that.

"So do you want to go on a date?" Alex would be lying if he said he didn't but things were a little more complicated than that now.  
"Is it really such a good idea given that we're now bandmates?" Jack leant back on his elbows, looking Alex over with an unreadable look.  
"I can keep it professional if you can." Alex wasn't sure he could and he also knew there was a good chance he was going to regret this but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He leant across the gap between them and connected their lips, an innocent brush of lips that had Jack chasing him as he moved back. "I think a date sounds great."

Jack grinned, eyes darting back down to Alex's lips before meeting his gaze. "Dinner. Tonight. I'll pick you up." Alex laughed, pulling back fully so there was more space between them. "I thought we were having breakfast."   
"Well if all goes well at dinner we can have breakfast tomorrow morning." He wore a smug smirk as Alex blushed.   
"Alright. Dinner it is." Just like that, they went back to playing like nothing had even happened.

After a few more hours of gaming, Jack left with the promise to be back at eight. With nothing better to do with his free time, Alex headed to his room in the search of something to wear. 

Jack had promised it wouldn't be anything too fancy but Alex still wanted to make an effort. He hadn't been on a date in years since he and Lisa had stopped trying with the romantic stuff. He couldn't decide if he was excited or nervous.

"Hey Ri, have you seen my red flannel shirt?" He called, heading to the laundry room where the drummer had been doing chores. He paused in the doorway, watching as Rian leant against the washer to avoid putting weight on his cast as he folded freshly dried clothes.

"This one?" Rian asked, holding up the very shirt Alex had been searching for.  
"That's the one." He retrieved the shirt with a grateful smile, folding it over his arm. 

"Are you going somewhere fancy?" Rian asked, eyebrow raised. Alex gave a shrug, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell Rian that something was going on with him and Jack just yet. "I've got a date."

Rian's eyes lit up with excitement as he turned to face him. "Oh? Since when are you dating?" Alex just gave another shrug.   
"I'm single for the first time in years. Might as well get out there and have some fun." Rian seemed to consider it a moment before giving a nod. "Alright. Just take it steady okay? I don't wanna see you jump into something too quickly and end up getting hurt. It's okay to just be single a while ya know?" Alex nodded.   
"I'm not looking for anything serious. I just wanna meet people and see where things go."

He headed back to his bedroom and dropped down on the bed. He had no idea what was really going on with him and Jack. He knew he was attracted to him - to what was probably an inhuman extent - and he knew that he liked the guy, and if nothing else he just really wanted to jump his bones again, but that didn't mean it would go anywhere. Was he just wasting his time with this?

He quickly shook off the thought, not allowing himself to start freaking out. He was not going to stress about this. He was going out to dinner with a hot guy he liked and that was all it was. No point making it into something it wasn't.

Jack texted him at exactly eight o'clock to say he was outside the apartment building. Alex looked himself over in the mirror one last time. He'd paired the shirt with black skinny jeans and vans. Nothing too fancy.

He grabbed his denim jacket and headed out, managing to avoid Zack and Rian as he went. The last thing he wanted was to be bombarded with questions and teased.

Jack looked good. He wore dark grey skinny jeans, converse and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A leather jacket had been thrown hastily on the back seat. "Damn," Jack said, eyes hungrily roaming Alex's body. "You look good."  
"You scrub up pretty well yourself." He just managed not to blush at the compliment as Jack continued to check him out.

"You gonna start driving or you just gonna stare at me all night?" Jack smirked before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
"Now I can drive."

They ended up at a small diner. It had fifties music playing and the waiting staff were all wearing era-appropriate clothing. They also happened to be wearing rollerblades.

"This is crazy." Alex laughed as he looked around at it all. "I feel like I've fallen into Grease." Jack laughed and nodded in agreement. "How'd you even know about this place?" Alex hadn't known it existed.   
"My sister used to work here." He said with a shrug, smiling softly at Alex's excitement.

They both ordered burgers and fries and Alex had coke whilst Jack had a milkshake. Alex knew it was probably rude of him to spend all his time staring at the surroundings rather than paying attention to his date but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

He glanced back to the table to find Jack watching him with a small smile. "What?" He asked, cheeks flushing under the intensity of his gaze.   
"You're adorable." Jack shrugged, taking a sip from his drink as Alex's cheeks darkened.

He was about to deny the compliment, claim that he was in fact a very manly, handsome, tough guy and absolutely not adorable, when something caught his eye. "Is that a jukebox?" He asked, excitement clear in his tone. Jack nodded, still smiling.  
"Yep. It actually works too."   
"That is so cool."

The evening was relaxed. The pair got on so well that there was no pressure or nerves. Alex felt like he could very easily have been on a fifth or sixth date or simply hanging out with a friend. Though the sexual tension was still very much alive and kicking for the world to see, they were able to put it aside enough that the evening wasn't dominated by it.

They did a lot better than any other times they'd hung out, actually talking about things that matter. Family, memories, likes and dislikes, morals, and opinions on the important things. Things that were key for measuring compatibility. Whilst they didn't necessarily agree on everything, they agreed on the things that counted and Alex couldn't deny it excited him that things were going so well.

As they made their way back to Jack's car Alex couldn't help but sigh with content, looking up at the bright stars. "You good?" Jack asked, glancing over. Alex smiled, nodding as he turned to face him. "Really good."

They stood staring at each other for a long moment, tension rising rapidly once again. Before Alex could register him moving, Jack was leaning in and connecting their lips. Alex hummed in approval, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck as he pulled himself closer.

Suddenly he was being shoved back against Jack's car, pinned in place by Jack's torso flush against his. Jack's hands slipped down to Alex's ass, squeezing hard as he pushed their crotches together. Alex gasped into his mouth in response, pushing back just as hard.

Jack pulled back breathless, resting his forehead against Alex's as his chest heaved. "Is it too forward of me to say I've been wanting to tear that shirt from your body since you opened my car door?"   
"Not really given I've been wanting to get back in your pants since I stepped out of your apartment door the morning after I met you."

They stood breathing heavily and staring at each other for a long moment before they were both leaning back in and kissing frantically once more. 

Jack's grip on Alex tightened, pulling him closer whilst simultaneously pushing him back against the car door. Alex moaned into his mouth, one hand knotting in his hair whilst the other grabbed tight at the back of his jacket.

"Josh is out for the night if you want to go back to mine?"

Alex knew it was probably bad to jump into bed on a first date but he also knew he wanted Jack. He was an adult, he could sleep with a willing hot guy if he wanted. He didn't have to follow social conventions that would only stop him from getting his ass pounded into oblivion like he so desperately craved.

"Let's go."

Jack drove a good five miles over the speed limit the entire journey back to his apartment and really Alex couldn't blame him. The desperate, instinctual yearning was back in full force and the resulting tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Alex was very close to telling him to pull over and take him in the back seat. It was like he'd been possessed by some sex-obsessed demon. He needed Jack more than he needed air.

Alex got an overwhelming sense of deja vu as Jack pushed him up against the wall in the hallway. He kissed down Alex's neck, teeth grazing over the sensitive skin causing Alex to gasp with pleasure. It was just as electric as he remembered. He didn't even register his movements as he grabbed at Jack's belt loops and pulled him flat against him causing their crotches rubbing together. Jack groaned at the contact, hot breath tickling Alex's skin.

He pulled Alex away from the wall and walked him backward down the hallway, pushing him through his bedroom door. He kicked it shut behind him before shrugging off his jacket, dropping it to the floor. He quickly pushed Alex's off his shoulders as he reconnected their lips. Alex responded eagerly, pulling his arms free of the restrictive material before running his hands up Jack's clothed chest.

Clothes were quickly shed and soon enough the two were tumbling onto the bed, both bare. They moved together up the bed until Alex's head came into contact with the pillow. Their lips moved frantic and eager as they began grinding their crotches together, cocks rubbing and sending pleasure tingling up their spines.

Jack pulled back, kissing his way up and down Alex's neck a few times before biting down hard. Alex moaned out in pleasure, bending his neck further to give Jack better access. His eyes fluttered shut as Jack continued to suck hard at the skin, leaving it red and raised. He was going to have one hell of a hickey in the morning.

He pulled back and pressed a gentle kiss to the aggravated skin before pressing an uncharacteristically chaste kiss to his lips. Alex looked up into his dark eyes and swimming amongst the desire and passion was something else he couldn't quite identify.

Things were different this time. Whilst the insatiable need and instinct were overwhelming this wasn't all hot and heavy carnal desire. This was more, this had feelings, this was slow and intimate and steeped with deeper meaning and connection. This was making love.

Alex pulled him down so they were flush against each other, kissing slow and deep. He slipped his tongue past Jack's lips as he hummed in approval, slowly trailing his hands down Alex's sides. Alex shivered at the tingling the contact left behind.

They stayed there for what felt like an eternity. Hands mapping skin and lips dancing as tongues slid together. Once again Alex was left with the feeling like this was exactly how things were meant to be. An intense sense of rightness. He didn't know how to put it into words but whatever was going on here between him and Jack had every cell in his body sparking with an energy he'd never felt before, like they'd all taken on a life of their own.

Jack pulled back, pushing up onto his hands. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube and a condom, setting them down on the bed beside them. He gently grabbed at Alex's shoulder, pulling slightly. "Roll over, Baby." He purred and Alex was eager to comply. There was so much he'd yet to experience and he wanted Jack to pleasure him in every way he could.

He rolled onto his stomach and pushed up onto his hands and knees as Jack coated his fingers in lube. He pushed the first digit into the older lad and Alex moaned in approval. Jack's fingers were long and bony meaning they provided maximum sensation as they stimulated all the sensitive nerve ends. It wasn't long before he was pushing a second in as Alex rocked back onto his hand.

Once he was three fingers deep and had Alex crying out in pleasure as he stimulated his prostate, Jack pulled them out. Alex let out a whine of dismay at the sudden emptiness which had Jack chuckling darkly. "Don't worry Princess, I'm gonna fill you up good." It was like Jack could read his mind.

He felt Jack's dick press teasingly up against his entrance, rubbing slowly before finally pushing in. Alex let out a guttural moan, it was even better than he remembered.

Jack set a slow pace, pulling out to the tip and pushing in to the base over and over. Alex moaned approvingly at the sensation. Jack pressed butterfly kisses down Alex's spine as he ghosted his fingers over the skin of his thighs and sides. He kissed his way up to Alex's neck, one hand on his hip whilst the other entwined their fingers. 

He ground into Alex dirty which had them both moaning loudly. "Shit! Jack!" He gasped, turning to face him as best he could. Jack gently pressed his nose against Alex's cheek, nuzzling affectionately.

Alex rotated his hips backwards onto Jack's movements pushing Jack into him that little bit deeper. "Fuck." Jack groaned, burying his face into Alex's neck. It felt so overwhelmingly good and Alex had never felt more alive.

It was like a spark had fired up between them and was spreading through both their bodies cell by cell. Like this was something beyond a simple physical act, beyond anything either of them could comprehend.

They continued to grind together, sweat-slicked skin flush as they moved as one. They shared chaste kisses and Jack infrequently nuzzled Alex's skin. They were both practically vibrating with pleasure and Alex had no idea it was possible to feel like this.

"Fuck Lex." Jack panted, his ecstasy clear in his tone. Alex could only nod in agreement, no longer able to form words. It was all so overwhelming but he never wanted to stop.

He gripped tight onto Jack's hands as he felt himself grow close. "Baby, I'm not gonna last." Jack panted and Alex moaned softly, nodding vigorously. He hoped that was enough to convey he was feeling it too. 

Apparently, Jack got it, letting go of his hip in order to grab his dick, sliding his hand up and down. Alex felt like he was about to explode, the pleasure coursing through him too much to handle. "Jack!" He began to chant over and over. It was all he could think, all he could comprehend. His mind was full of nothing but Jack.

He came so hard that his arms gave way and his vision whited out momentarily. He didn't even register Jack's orgasm, too enveloped in the whirlwind of pleasure tearing through him to notice the younger boy's hips spasming into him.

They both remained motionless until they had regained some semblance of composure. Then Jack pulled out and Alex collapsed fully against the bed. Jack tied off the condom and threw it in the trash before collapsing beside Alex and pulling him into a tight embrace.

Alex rested his head on Jack's chest pressing himself close against his flushed skin as Jack ran a hand through his hair affectionately. "Rian is going to kill us." He mumbled, making Jack snort.   
"Fuck him."  
"I'd rather not."

Jack chuckled softly, leaning down and kissed him gently. "I'm glad to hear it." He smirked a little as Alex looked up at him through his eyelashes. "I don't know what it is about you, but the second I laid eyes on you I knew you were gonna be special." Alex blushed, biting on his lower lip. "I've never felt like this before." Jack nodded in agreement, pecking his lips gently once more.  
"I guess it's what they call chemistry." 


End file.
